magifandomcom-20200222-history
Rukh
"Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for themself. But when you die, all go back to one place, This is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to Rukh, The home of souls." - Baba, telling Aladdin about Rukh Guidance When Life is born and it lives within the flow, to move forward one must accept that truth. This is Rukh's Guidance or "Fate". However there are people who try to go against it like the people of Al Sarmen. The degeneration of evolution, existence becomes nothing and for everything to become their negative that is what it means to go against Fate. This is also known as "Falling into Depravity". When one loved by Rukh is stained in black like Judal they have this power to change fate and can lead to the death of another Magi like Aladdin. Only the power of a "Miracle" can fight against this darkness. Only with Solomon's Wisdom will this miracle be possible. It is unknown if this mission applies to all Magi. Dark Rukh Dark Rukh is the polar opposite of Rukh. It is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice. The people of Al Sarmen are using it to change destiny as well as for creating Dark Metal Vessels. They hope to change the world with this. The Magi, Judal, is able to control it and is loved by it rather than White Rukh. Magoi Magoi is the energy created from Rukh. Magoi is pure power. Concentrating Magoi and firing it, is not that powerful and can only be used to give slight injuries. All living beings have Magoi inside their bodies, but only certain people with certain objects can call forth this power. Metal Vessels, Household Vessels, Magic Tools, and Magicians all use Magoi to use Magic. If a person uses too much Magoi, it can leave them extremely exhausted or worse, makes them bleed out their eyes and ears until they collapse. Magic Rukh causes all of the world's natural occurrences, by using the energy it produces. It causes storms, fires, lightning and etc. Magic can do various things by giving ceremonial orders to the Rukh. One can cause anything if they give the right orders to the Rukh, that's the invisible truth that organizes our world. As it expels or combines it causes several phenomena. By using this energy and ceremonial commands certain people can use Rukh in order to reproduce these natural occurrences. The strength you have in using Magic is decided by the quantity of Magoi you are able to extract from the Rukh. Even though Metal Vessels, Household Vessels, and Magic Tools users can use their own special Magic, their powers are not as diverse as Magicians but are amplified. Types/Traits of Rukh Magicians and Rukh have some individual traits. The rukh that cause the waves in the sea and the rukh that cause the wind in the sky are different and Magnoshtat classified that infinite types of rukh out there into 8 great categories in this way: 1st type: Rukh that manipulates flames. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Red magicians". 2nd type: Rukh that manipulates water. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Blue magicians". 3rd type: Rukh that manipulates light. 4th type: Rukh that manipulates lightning. Magician who have an affinity to this type are called "Yellow magicians". 5th type: Rukh that manipulates wind. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "White magicians". 6th type: Rukh that manipulates sound. 7th type: Rukh that manipulates power. 8th type: Rukh that manipulates life. When the rukh for a type are used they shine their respective colours. for e.g the rukh of first type shine with a red colour for humans eyes when they cause a natural phenomenon for that reason, the first type magician are commonly called “red magicians” as well. Magicians Normal humans can not do this transformation, without using special tools like a Metal Vessel, Household Vessel or a Magic Tool. However, their are humans that are able to give commands to the Rukh in order to transform Magoi, without the help of those tools. These humans were able to see and communicate with Rukh since birth and with them cause several natural phenomena. These humans are the Magic Users. Among these Magicians, there are ranks. Magi, Sorcerers, and Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc. all belong to the class of Magicians. The strength you have in using Magic is decided by the quantity of Magoi you are able to extract from the Rukh. Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc., have little quantities of Magoi in their bodies. Sorcerers have a great quantity of Magoi in their bodies and can do a lot of magic. Magi can not only use the Magoi inside their body, but from their environment, as well (though this process can be very tiring as well). This gives them a much higher capacity for Magic than the other two categories. Magician's bodies are more frail than average human beings, because they have to accommodate for the Magoi. In order to compensate for this, they must learn the defense magic, Bolg. Types of Magicians Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc. *Baba Sorcerers *Yamuraiha Magi *Aladdin *Judal *Yunan *Scheherazade Category:Existence Category:Magi Category:Magic